All Alone
by Two-BitGortez
Summary: Nessie is six years old and tired of all the rules. With no time alone she decides its time to show the Cullens she not a baby anymore. Story being rewritten and updated- 8th Jan 2012
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters._

_Authors Note: I am trying to get back into the story. It has been a while and I have been so busy with work. When your little you dream about growing up and being able to do what you want when you want. Yeah now I wish I was little and had more time to do things I really want to do like write more than work.…Hopefully Now that my schedules a bit better, I should have time to write a bit more…8th Jan 2012 (chapter 1 rewritten)_

I had been grounded from letting Jake in the house when no one was home. They feared that we would not be able to control our "teenage" hormones. Since, my family had gone hunting this weekend I was in for a Jake-less weekend….Yeah Right. You have got to be seriously kidding me if you think I could stand a day with out him.

Unlike my family, I didn't have to go hunting again for a good while. This was the reason I liked being half human. It meant that I was left with some time alone. Well maybe not alone, it meant I was left with more personal Jake. Time with him where my father didn't listen in. 'How creepy is that,' I thought, 'my father is probably the only father in the world, or one of the few, that can hear his daughters next move! I mean at least he didn't "see" what I was going to do, but he could hear which was bad enough.'

I sighed and walked into the secret compartment I had in my closet. No one knew about it, well duh, being a secret and all, but it was really big because my aunt didn't even know about it. Which knowing how my aunt usually pays attention to detail that was something to be very proud of. On one of my "Jake-less" weekends I had been bored and decided to do a bit of "minor" construction when my family was away and Jake was on patrol. I had made my bathroom closet smaller by about a foot in the back, took a foot of the of the hall closet out since it was close enough and reduced my closet by a third. How did I do it with out getting caught you might wonder?

Well I decided to build an accessory wall with that would have a divider in between both sides so no one could see through. They simply would see a cubby hole with a pair of shoes or a handbag in it then the "back wall" behind the item. In the center where was a floor length three-way-mirror and a large floor drawer that acted as a platform. All I had to do to access the other side was reach into a cubby hole near on the left side the top and bottom, undo the locks by flicking them the other way (which amazingly you could not see unless you knew they were there), and the back mirror would act like a door. All I would have to do is walk to the other side on the platform (which was conveniently on both sides) and then step down. My closet was big enough to where Aunt Alice hadn't even noticed the difference other than the new shelves, but she loved it, and complimented me on my work. Thankfully no one not even Aunt Alice noticed the measurement difference, then again no one would really pay attention to a closet dimension other then her.

I heard Jake calling my name, making me smile and went to the window. "Hold on I have to change." I was only wrapped in a towel which was a little scandalous but it's not like he didn't change my diapers when I was little, or help give me baths. Yeah I know it was different with the imprinting and all but that was my philosophy on it, of course it was a lot different now and I did like to tease. I knew my breasts could slightly be seen over the towel. I looked down at him standing near a tree and could see him licking his lips. "No, I'm not coming like this." He chuckled and sighed.

I ran back to my closet and opened my mirrored door. I walked thru scanning what I wanted to wear. I quickly picked out my favorite black mini skirt and a lace top that I recently had bought that went down my arms and around my fingers. I picked out a red bra that could be clearly seen threw the lace showing my curves nicely, which was the point. I walked over to my accessory wall on the "hidden side" and found a pair of high heeled boots (that my father would kill me if he knew I had) on and then walked back to the window. My hair had been straightened. I looked dangerous and I loved it. I would be grounded for weeks if not all eternity if my parents ever saw me in this, but at this moment I didn't care. I climbed out the window and jumped down. I heard Jake whistle as I walked over to him, and gave him a not so innocent kiss.

"You look good," Jake said, licking his lips and giving me another long kiss.

"Thanks," I said kissing back. "So what are we going to do today? Where are we going?" I had noticed the car and then spotted a black suite case next to it. I looked at him and frowned. I hated when he went away. When my family was out I always spent alone time with him unless he had to leave town for work. I wasn't supposed to leave the area when my family was hunting, it was a safety rule. I was only allowed to go into Forks to go to grandpa's house. Nothing else was allowed. I was allowed to go to La Push with Jake, sometimes when grandpa was present and our every move was timed so no time was missing, but this wasn't Jakes "La Push" Car.

"Well," Jake began, "I need you to get some clothes and anything else you may need into a suitcase. I want to take you somewhere special, and yeah I understand that you may not want to go with the rule and all, but I dare you to come with me." He smiled and kissed me. He knew I couldn't back down from a dare.

"Anywhere is better than here Jake." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. I kissed him on the lips on last time before climbing back through my window. (You may wonder why I am using my window and not the front door, which is because my window is hidden and I like climbing. That and the fact the less things I disturb the more they don't know what I have been up to.)

"Pack a bit extra incase you may want to stay longer and no they don't know" He yelled up as I leaned out the window. His grin got wider and he saw my reaction, which was pure satisfaction knowing that I would get a lot of alone time with him. Yes it crossed my mind that this may be the last time depending on how long they could stay mad at me. In my defense though, I am old enough, well as old as I am going to get anyways. That and I am tired of being treated like a six year old, even if that is technically my years being alive.

I waltzed into my closet and pulled out a suitcase. I managed to pack all my "hidden" clothes and packed some shoes in a small suitcase. Once I was finished I went into my night stand and pulled out cash that I had set aside for secret shopping. There was enough cash to get food for Jake and I for months as well as main supplies like shampoo and makeup when I got to our destination. No one would be able to know I was gone for a while. I hoped down to the ground with my suitcase and he took it from me. He placed my suitcase in the trunk with his then walked over and opened the door or me. I sat down and giggled as I watched him quickly run over to the driver's side.

"So where are we going?" Smiling, he handed me an envelope and I could feel the excitement running through my veins. I looked at him in amazement wondering how he was able to get away with this with out my dad knowing. It is very hard to do and I was so proud of him. I loved him so much. I opened the envelope and there were two tickets to Virginia. "We are going to the east coast!" He nodded, "How did you?" Then it hit me. "The cars you have been working on."

"Yeah, I sold this car and the other one I have been working on. I wanted more alone time with you Nessie, and I am tired of us not getting a chance just to be alone. I have a car waiting for us in Virginia where we will drive down to the Carolinas and stay there at a house I have for us. I umm didn't think to far after that." I waved the cash at him and he looked relieved. "Thanks honey, I still have a ton saved up as well. If you really want to help we will need that for food. Anyways, I am willing to take the punishment since I just want to be with you." I smiled at him I really didn't know what to say, so I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It's sort of why I chose the beach they wont be able to get to us that easy cause the sun." I leaned over again and kissed him hard at a red light. We were almost to the airport. "The guy is waiting for us there to pick up the car," He looked at me and shifted. "You know I am very much enjoying your outfit but you may want to put a more covering shirt on please honey. I took the liberty of getting you one since I somehow guessed at what you would be wearing" I stuck my tongue out at him as he laughed then reached to the back seat and grabbed the tight black t-shirt that he had picked up over my outfit.

Before I knew it, we were at the airport. It all really was a blur. We didn't have any problem transferring the car to the new owner, getting around the airport and flying out. I barely even remember the flight because I fell asleep. Arriving wasn't any easier to remember; we were so busy getting everything done. Jake had managed to get all his paperwork done before we left so we got the new car with ease as promised after we go our luggage. He placed his plates on the car, put his CD in and we were on our way to N.C.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own no one._

_Authors note: Chatper 2 rewritten on 8th Jan 2012.. Hope you enjoy all the corrections and added stuff._

Nessie's P.O.V.

I leaned back into the seat of the black convertible Jacob had purchased from some guy in Virginia. In a few hours we would be at the beach; just me and my Jacob. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sun as my cell phone rang. Not thinking about it I answered it my eyes nearly buldge out of my head when my moms voice came through. 'Crap why did I answer the call' I thought, ' Oh YEAH to make it seem like I am still at home not doing anything but reading. I quickly put on an act and started talking in my high cherry voice. "Hello…Hi mom… yeah I'm fine… Oh nothing really… started reading that new book I got at the mall last week this morning now… I don't know I might go see Grandpa later if he's not working. If he's not I might see if he wants to go to La Push for a bit….Yeah I know I know you would rather I spent some time away from Jake but you didn't forget I imprinted on right and it does hurt not need to see him…."

Jacob's P.O.V.

She looked so casual on the phone talking to her mother, well telling her mother a story I guess. "Ok I will try to last two more days with out seeing him… yeah I guess I could try and use Skype though its not the same.… I can't wait to see you too mom. I miss everyone and I have been so bored believe it or not. See you soon. Give my love to everyone…. Bye" She closed her phone and placed it next to her and turned it on silent. "I kinda feel bad that she believed me that easily." She looked to her hands. "I mean I do hate lying to her, and I know Aunt Alice can't tell her I am lying, and she can't see you so I'm not worried, but I'm so tired of not being able to be with you. We have forever yeah, but I need you now!" She looked up and smiled. I understood her frustration.

I watched as she closed her eyes again and slowly fell asleep. I took this chance to speed up a bit more to shorten the drive. Thankfully she continued to sleep the rest of the trip. I was able to shave 2 hours off with out getting caught (She sometimes can't stand me speeding), which I was truly happy for. I parked the car in front of the small secluded home I had rented (under a different name of course) and hoped out of the car. There was a bit of forest near the house so that Nessie could hunt when needed and the nearest neighbor was three miles down the road on both sides. It was perfect. The house itself was three stories. Our Master bedroom being on the top floor with a deck over looking the ocean and a huge master bath, across the room was a good size bedroom and a bath connected to it. The middle floor had the kitchen, family room, dining room, bar and a deck that expanded out more than ours looking over the ocean as well. The bottom floor had one bedroom, a half kitchen, a bathroom, and it was mainly a game room. We had our own pool and hot tub.

I walked around to Nessie's side and picked her up. I felt her hold me tight as her scent filled my nose. I carried her into the house and into our bedroom. I placed her on the luxurious white bedding and headed to the car to get our things and her cell phone. Upon getting our things I looked down at her cell phone and notice it was ringing. "Edward" was flashing across the screen. I slightly panicked but hit the ignore button and placed the phone on the kitchen counter and headed back to the bedroom with the suit cases. I placed the suit cases in the corner we would unpack them in the morning and go to the store in the morning for what ever else we needed. The moon was bright out so I opened the blinds to the class wall in our bedroom letting the moon shine in. I opened the door and pulled the screen door shut locking it allowing some air to come in. The fresh salt air was so relaxing. I turned around and looked at Nessie as she slept so peaceful. I smiled and headed over to join her completely forgetting about the phone I had left on the counter, taking her in my arms I fell into a deep sleep.

Nessie's P.O.V.

I stirred awake about 6am "Wow. I've been asleep since yesterday." I mumbled to to no one in particular. I heard a chuckle behind me and turned and rolled over to a smiling Jacob. I cuddled into his chest. "Good morning Mister Black. I was wondering why I slept so soundly."

"Good morning. Mrs. Future Black" This made me smile even wider. "I think I like the sound of that for you." I have to admit I did too. I went to look for my phone and Jake cussed. He informed me he left it 'on the counter' and I ran to get it quickly.

"Miss me?" I asked and was answered with a muffled yes as Jake kissed me. I looked down at my phone and groaned. "Oh Shit!...355 missed calls 200 new voice messages and 800 txt messages! Dad is going to kill us." I didn't even bother listening to the messages. I deleted them, cleared the inbox and threw the phone on the bed. I fell back into the pillows as the phone rang…. Again… 'Home' flashed across the screen.

I heard Jacob gulp as I sighed. "Stupid over protective, won't let me grow up a bit, parents! Its now or never I guess." He went to answer the phone for me when I stopped him.

"Let me handle this." I probably shouldn't have answered since I was not going to be pleasant but after all I was so tired of this. Jacob shouldn't be scared of my family and my family shouldn't be treating me like a baby. Yes I am only six years old, but I sure as hell don't look like a six year old. I flicked the phone open. "White residence, Vanessa speaking, how may I help you." I had to hold my laughter in as Jacob's eyes bulged. It was the 'They know its you, so why say' that look. I noticed he had to bite his tongue as a very distract yelling Edward came threw. I kept my cool attitude toward it as I rolled my eyes.

"Where …been, where …..you… called around.. no one seen you….. haven't answered." Edwards voice boomed in so fast we were only able to catch some words, judging by the back ground noise I was on speaker. If he was holding the phone He probably would have broken it.

"Excuse me sir, if you're done ranting I honestly have no earthly idea what you are talking about or who you are looking for. I just was assigned this number yesterday when I BOUGHT it. I was warned that it was previously used and something about the previous owner needing to get a new number do to a domestic situation at home, but I am sorry. I can not help you. Not that this is any of your business, but this is my number now which I am paying for," I ranted into the phone at my father. Thankfully I had been paying my own phone bill for a while since I had insisted so my dad didn't have access to my phone account. I continued on "I would appreciate it if you would not continue to call it. Its early in the morning I am preoccupied attending to my husband, my two babies and trying to sleeping. Now if you will excuse me I have better things to do than to sit here and listen to you rant about something I can not help you with. Good Day." I hung the phone up and looked to Jacob who was still and quiet, taking it all in. I was a little mad, at my dad for over reacting, I know he will try and come looking. 'Well at least I choose to pay my own phone bill and to not have GPS put in my phone' I thought. I sighed and turned toward Jake and looked him straight in the eyes. "Jacob, I want two puppies." We would be prepared when my family came a knocking


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:** Rewritten on 8th Jan 2012_

_**Disclaimer:** I own no one._

**Edwards P.O.V.**

"Nessie, we are home…." I yelled as I walked into the house with Bella and the rest of my family. The lights were off and there was no noise coming from her bedroom. I tried to listen into Nessie's thoughts and I couldn't hear anything. "That's strange." I thought out loud. Everyone looked to me. "I can't hear her thoughts. Maybe she's sleeping and not dreaming." I turned to Bella, as she shrugged.

"I'll go check." Alice said as she bounced up the stairs. "I want to see if she wants to go shopping with me anyways since Rose and Bella won't. There was a fantastic new line put out yesterday" She continued to bounce and hum toward Nessie's room

"Hmmm. I don't smell the Dog. Maybe he's gone for good." Rosalie snapped.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Rose, You wouldn't smell him since he's not allowed here when we are gone. Remember?" Everyone was taking various seats in the living room as the picture in Alice's mind filled my head. A closet was empty in Nessie's closet. "What!" I yelled startling my family (if that is even possible) and bolted up the stairs. Everyone was close behind. I was panicking to say the least. I pulled my phone out and called her. "Go check the pool house!" I barked. Esme opened her mouth to try and rationalize but I wouldn't listen to her. I was a panicked father of a child. "Bella, call Charlie, Billy, Sam, Seth… see if they know where she is." I wouldn't stop calling and my family wouldn't stop looking until we found her.

"At least put the phone on speaker so you don't break it" Esme said before she walked out of the room with Bella to go help look

It wasn't until 6 am that she finally answered. "White residence, Vanessa speaking, how may I help you?" My family was immediately besides me. So much for privacy when you are getting ready to yell at your kid. Oh well I guess I will just have to look like the bad guy. Then again I am sure they are just as scared and as mad as I am. 'Bella being pretty calm about this though' I thought "Where have you been? Where are you. We have been calling around and no one has seen you. You haven't answered your phone." I yelled and then it hit me 'wait what did she just say…"White" residence'.

"Excuse me sir, if you're done ranting I honestly have no earthly idea what you are talking about or who you are looking for. I just was assigned this number yesterday when I BOUGHT it. I was warned that it was previously used and something about the previous owner needing to get a new number do to a domestic situation at home, but I am sorry. I can not help you. Not that this is any of your business, but this is my number now which I am paying for I would appreciate it if you would not continue to call it. It's early in the morning I am preoccupied attending to my husband, my two babies and trying to sleeping. Now if you will excuse me I have better things to do than to sit here and listen to you rant about something I can not help you with. Good Day." With that there was a click. She had hung the phone up.

"Hey Edward you may want to look at this, I found it outside in the trash" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I didn't want to know why she was in the trash. Rosalie showed me a receipt for two plane tickets to Virginia. Then it clicked why he took her away. She was pregnant. "JACOB BLACK IM GOING TO KILLL YOU!" I screamed.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

"Um puppies…. I.. I.. really don't know Nessie. I mean Please don't get me wrong.. I love you and all… but right now.. I don't know if. … I need to go for a run" I kissed her and then stood up. "I'll be back in an hour and then I'll make a nice meal for us and then we will talk more about this ok" She nodded and she looked down. I lightly grabbed her chin and raised her head up. I kissed her lips again. "Seriously Renesmee, don't worry over this. I love you." With that I headed out of the room and ran to the door.

I then ran to the nearest tree and phased. I had so many things running threw my head. Babies…right now… we weren't even married yet, I mean yes I love her so much and I want to have a baby with her, but I want to do that part at least right. Wedding before the baby. I want to be able to do things first. Thankfully none of the other wolves in my pack were in wolf form so I was able to think freely.

I had given strict instructions to them before I left that they were not to tell the Cullen's or Charlie or Billy anything about where I was. Only that we were ok. They couldn't say anything about where we were for at least a week. Since I had used my alpha tone I knew no one could disobey that. Of course I had said 'unless we are in immediate danger.' They hadn't even been mad when I used that tone. It was like they understood what pressure we were always under and how we just wanted to have a little time to be alone. Not to get in trouble just to be us away from all the worries of the Pack (Sam could handle it while I was gone) and with out the constant eyes of blood suckers…excuse me…vampires watching us.

_Can we have two Puppies…_ Why did she say puppies, she could have just said she wanted a baby. Was she trying to be funny or annoying like Rosalie, or was she referring to actual dogs. I mean yeah it would be really nice to have little ones with Nessie that we could call our own, but would they even survive. Nessie is not venomous, but what if she has a boy it could kill me. The venom would kill the wolf part. Or would the baby even have a chance to have venom since she doesn't. Would she even be able to, or would we create a new breed of person. Half human, a forth wolf, a forth immortal. That would be different, but still it would me our child. Did she really want to bring it to that level? I mean we really just started "dating" a month ago. This is kind of fast. Even for a vampire. Then again I did take her away from her family.

'What would her father do to you' a voice in my head said. "Oh I know what her father would do. Kill me" I barked to no one in particular. "I'd be dead the second I stepped foot back in Forks. I mean I probably am already dead meat as it is."

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was running with all the thoughts flooding threw my head of all the pros and cons of having a child when I heard small yelps coming from the right. It sounded like it was distressed and I couldn't just leave the poor thing that was yelping, though I know I should. 'Oh well, curiosity killed the cat, not the dog,' I thought as I slowly went to the sound. Not more than fifty yards away I got my answer unto what was yelping and why.

**Nessie's P.O.V.**

'Oh no, what have I done.' I thought as Jake took off into the woods. 'I have scared Jake. I mean that look on his face was pure fright. Was he scared I was going to try and feed off them if I got hungry enough.' Then it hit me about what he must have been thinking. I should have worded what I was trying to say much better. "OH NO! He must have thought I wanted children!... puppies… Dog… Aunt Rosalie. … Stupid, stupid stupid!" I continued to mumble. I did want to go to the next level, but I thought that maybe we should wait for kids until after we were married. Though we would stay young forever, I wanted to wait just a bit longer and thankfully Jacob supported that. Now he probably thought I was changing my mind.

I signed and got up out of bed and headed toward the shower. Maybe someday I can have a kid, but I doubt it. I stepped in and let the hot water run over my body and the tears fall from my eyes. 'Jake is warmer' I thought to myself 'And probably mad at me since I really really messed this up'. Though the water felt good I hurried up and climbed out. I dressed in a tight white mini skirt and red halter top. I then headed to sit on the couch and wait for Jake. I had to explain.

I picked up a magazine that had some sex tips in it and began reading it while I waited. It would be some good advice in the future anyways. I was thoroughly enjoying the tips when my phone started vibrating. I was going to throw it across the room if it was my father but it said 'one new txt message'. I opened it and saw a note from Jake. It read 'Need help run north follow my scent got to phase back now. Jake.' Panicked I shut my phone. In seconds I had put on a pair of slip on sneakers, locked the house behind me and placed the key under the rug (so original I know). It took me a few seconds to find his sent and then I began running in his direction. I hoped he could hold on to what ever was going on until I got there.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

The poor things never had a chance. It hurt me to see other wolves hurt, especially a mother and her pups. I slowly walked closer as the cubs noticed me and two began to back away from their mother who lay lifeless on the forest floor. I made a whimpering noise telling them not to be afraid. They stopped moving backwards but shook in place clearly scared to see a wolf as big as I am. I slowly moved forward and placed my head toward the mother. She had been hit by something and was completely gone. No heat radiated from her and I could hear no heart beat.

I looked up and counted a total of seven pups. Three sadly lay motionless like their mother, no heat or heartbeat came from them. One was on the verge of death. There was another that looked very small and mal nourished and then the other two were a bit bigger but going strong. I quickly phased to txt Nessie. This scared the pups enough to back up even more. I phased back as quickly as I could. They were cautious and confused but stood still.

I whimpered as I looked back to the pups. In the time that it took me to Text Nessie the fourth pup was lost. I felt helpless that I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening, but that is the circle of life, though sometimes the shortness of life was unfair. I walked over to the mother and picked up fragile looking pup in my mouth and moved toward the other side of the clearing toward the house. I barked lightly telling them to come here and that it would be ok to get the last two live ones to come to me. They looked healthy enough at least to come on their own. The looked at me hesitantly and slowly made their way to me. After all I had their sibling and I knew where "food" was. The alpha tone may have been apart of it too though, it probably was more that than anything.

They were covered in dirt and needed a good cleaning. The small fragile one was covered in blood. 'Oh please don't be hungry Nessie' I thought. Though I didn't have to really worry about that since the Cullen's did not hunt wolves. I debated if I should phase back to human to try and explain to Nessie, but keeping my fur might help keep the one that looked fragile warm.

I was thinking about everything I could do to try and help them when Nessie's voice filled my ears. "Jacob… what did you do?" The two other pups ran to me and hid under my legs. I put the one in my mouth down. I would have to phase I guess. I looked at Nessie and phased. The ups froze in place scared. I was scared that they would take off but didn't care if I wasn't dressed anymore. I looked towards the pups and then looked up to meet Nessie's Blush. I started talking quickly. The quicker I got it out the sooner I could phase back.

"I was out running, thinking about the Puppies you wanted and was so confused and well I heard whimpering and well I went to look. The mom looked like she was hit my something and well she lost three… four pups the four died when I was texting you. I know you want your own puppies and well this is kind of weird how I came across these wolves. Nessie I want to grow a bit with you before we have our own. Don't get me wrong I do someday want our own kids just lets be us for a while longer. We have forever" I was rambling on. The pups were still frozen to scared to move. "Let's get them home then talk." I phased back quickly leaving a stunned Nessie standing there. I picked up the fragile one in my mouth. It would need my warmth. I started back toward the house and wanted to howl a little laugh as I watched the other two pups bounce as they tried to keep up with me. Nessie followed behind slowly complete stunned. I must have hurt her. I was two scared to turn around and look at her. 'I'm sorry for hurting you Ness' I thought in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** rewritten on 8th Jan 2012

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Nessie's P.O.V**.

It has been three days since Jake and I had a misunderstanding about the "puppies" I wanted. Needless to say, the wolves to a little bit of getting used to having around. More so them getting use to us.. well me in human for.. and Jake in human for half the time. It took awhile but it wasn't so bad now. At least they were no longer trying to hide. Thankfully after we got back home and got the pups situated we were able to sit down and have a long chat about what had happened. I was able to tell him how relieved I was that he wasn't mad at me and how I really didn't mean babies. We both were slightly relieved to get that out of the way. We were so relieved we decided to finally let our guard down and our hormones take control for once.. if you know what I mean. The last three days have been the best three of my life.

I cuddled closer to a sleeping Jake who in turn wrapped his arms tighter around me. His skin felt so good threw my thin silk nightgown. I could feel the sun coming in from the window. It felt nice on my skin, but not as good as Jake felt. I stirred and rolled over facing him, kissing his neck. He moaned then laughed as he started to wake up. Opening his eyes he looked right into mine. "You can't want more." Now it was my turn to laugh. We hadn't fallen asleep until 3:30 this morning. I had kept him quite busy. I kissed him again as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me even closer. He rolled me onto my back.

Growls come from the corner or the room. I felt Jake tense under my touch and in a flash Jake sprang up hiding me from behind him. I got up to my knees and held onto his back. I would fight too if I had to. The smell finally reached my nose. It was my father and uncles. I could see my mother and Aunts behind them. I noticed my grandpa and grandpa back with my aunts and mother, I knew they must have been worried about me, but they always seemed to see my side when it came to Jake and I. I moved in front of Jake this time. If they bit him I knew that would be the end. The end of every dream I had ever had. Everything had been going so well and was so perfect for once all my pent up anger finally needed to be released "Get out." I snarled. Thankfully we had gotten dressed after the last round of our "getting to know you better" session last night. It was kind of chilly with the storms that had been going through. I kept my mind blank and prayed that Jake was doing the same.

"Obviously the Mutt brainwashed her," Aunt Rosalie snapped.

"No he didn't and I would stop calling him that if I were you," I snarled right at her, "I chose to come with him. I'm tired of not being able to make my own decisions. I can't even be left alone with Jacob when we are at home. And don't you dare give me that bullshit dad! You spent every night with mom and her dad didn't even know it! I couldn't even spend the night in the same house that he was in! Now I'm going to ask, no tell you, to get out of MY HUSBANDS' AND I'S HOUSE!" I was so mad. They looked shocked, like they couldn't grab what I was saying. I got out of bed and started walking toward my family. Fire was blazing in my eyes.

"Nessie…." Jake's voice said soothingly.

I sighed. That boy had way to much control over me, maybe my family should be happy about that. "Fine… at least go down to the living room. No where else in the house until we are dressed and down there got it!" I snapped. Not caring at this point. '_And so help me Dad if you try anything to hurt Jake, You will regret it._' I added in my head.

They all slowly and reluctantly left the room and I turned to Jake, just wanting to cry. He held me close for a few moments as I let myself do just that. "Nessie, Darling. We need to get around for the Day." Jake said into my ear kissing me on my cheek then on my lips. I nodded and headed to the closet. I watched Jake change into a clean pair of boxers and then his jean shorts. I grabbed a pair of shorts that were so short my ass almost hung out of them and a sports bra top that barely held my chest. Jake grinned at my attire. I could hear my father growling from the kitchen ready to run up the stairs and kill Jake. "Opps." Was all Jake could say, "I can't help it." I smiled and kissed him. I grabbed his hand and we headed to the kitchen. I didn't care what he was thinking. My dad should learn to block it out.

Walking into the kitchen-family room area I could see Grandma and Grandpa were on the couch acting perfectly calm. Aunt Rosalie was in a chair perfectly annoyed, which wasn't anything else new when It came to Jake. Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper were watching a baseball game. Aunt Alice was looking at a magazine that had been on the table. She was most likely reading the sex tips as well. I had particularly like number 4, but now wasn't the time or place to think about that. My mom and dad were sitting at the counter. My dad looked furious at my outfit even more than he was about me being here. My mom seemed to be in shock. Jake went to the fridge and took out a chunk of pineapple and began to cut it up. I headed toward the fridge to warm up some milk on the stove.

"When did you get that outfit," my mom asked, finally being able to get the words out.

"I've had it for about three months in my closet." I replied casually. It wasn't really I lie after all both closets were connected.

"You mean the closet you didn't tell me about," Aunt Alice said hurt. Dad just glared at her like this wasn't the time or place. Better to just cover everything at once though.

"Well to be perfectly honest its not like I didn't want to tell you Aunt Alice. If I had told you, you in a way would have told dad since he would have found out in your mind. I had a hard enough time hiding it. Plus the whole point was for me to have a small secret that I could only share with Jake. Do you know how hard it was to keep anyways how the hell you found us I know for a fact I don't have GPS on my phone." I was still mad.

"Jake accidentally decided to throw a receipt in his trash bin at the pool house for the tickets and when we saw your second closet it wasn't hard to put two and two together. The pack confirmed it when they said they couldn't tell us. We just had to sort of sniff you out I guess you could say once we got to the east coast." Grandpa said I stole a piece of pineapple Jake had been cutting, then went and poured the milk into two bottles.

I could hear the whining and looked at my family who obviously hadn't noticed the scent or sound until now. I looked at their eyes, they weren't hungry. Good. "Jake, would you go and…" I didn't have to finish my sentence because his 'Sure, Sure,' stopped me from finishing my sentence. He bolted up the stairs. I resumed getting the bottle around.

"What is that Mutt doing now? And what the hell a re you doing with those bottles you are not a baby. A child doesn't drink from a bottle." Aunt Rosalie complained as she began to sniff the air. I saw my dad fuming.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously Aunt Rose, you aren't opening your ears or your nose enough. And if any of you're too hungry I need you to leave now. And Dad.. Knock it the fuck off about babies already and give Jake a break about it already." They were all confused as I said this.

A phased Jake reached the bottom of the stairs with Lily in his mouth. He placed her on the floor by my feet and then headed back up the stairs. I grabbed both bottles and headed over to Lily and picked her up. "Hey there little one, come to mommy." I walked toward the couch and sat down. I gently placed one bottle on the floor. Lily was sitting in my lap and was closer than usually pressing into my stomach. She was shaking a bit which was because of the company. I moved the bottle that was still left in my hand toward her mouth which she welcomed. I smiled a she nibbled and licked at the nipple of the bottle. I noticed Jake come down the stairs again the Gabriel in his mouth.

Jake trotted over to the couch where I was with Gabe in his mouth and sat on the floor He placed Gabe down and I watched Gabe run close into Jake, also scared of the company. I laughed as Jake rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle that I had laid on the floor with his mouth. Usually he would just change back into human form and then put some clothes on but this made it so he didn't have to accidentally say something out loud to anyone or change in front of everyone. He flipped the bottle around and reached his head down to show Gabe the bottle. It was clear Gabe was hungry because after a few seconds of wondering if he wanted the milk bad enough he gave in.

"Oh my god, that is Gross.. You and the Mutt…" Aunt Rose began.

"SHUT UP!" I growled. Lily stopped licking at her bottle and Gabe was momentarily startled but then went back to nibbling at his bottle. He was definitely an eater. "Oops. Sorry darling, its ok Mommy's not mad at you". I looked down at Lilly who hesitated then went back to attacking her bottle. I could tell my mother was about to snap at me for yelling at Aunt Rose, but she closed her mouth instead. "I understand that you're a blond but at least use your brain sometimes. Do you actually think I would give birth to a fur ball instead of a human that can shape shift. If you open your nose you can smell what they are, or are you afraid to." I was fuming.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: rewritten on 8th jan 2012**_

_**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my little wolves at the moment_

**Nessie's P.O.V.**

I was still fuming when Lily was done with her bottle. I placed her on the floor and stalked out of the living room and to the kitchen to put the bottle in the sink. Lily tried running behind me having a hard time gripping the freshly polished wood flooring. Though she had a hard time and was slipping and skidding around, she held her own as she followed me back to the room and ran towards Gabe who had just finished his bottle as well. I took the bottle from Jake as he went back upstairs to phase back to human form.

My parents sat quiet on the couch still trying to comprehend what was going on. When Jake came back down I saw my mom put a hand on my fathers shoulder, holding him back from getting up. I sat down and watched as the two cubs eyed me then came over and pounced there way up to the couch sitting in between Jake and I. I sighed 'you aren't even human kids and you know where your place is' I chuckled a little. My dad just kept eyeing the pups and then Jake and then back to the pups.

The first night had been difficult. At least for me gaining there trust. After all being half vampire I in a way was a threat to them. Jake had their trust almost immediately but it was hard for him alone to take care of all three especially with the one in dire condition. In the end I was able to finally coax two of the cubs to trust me while Jake tended to the third. The hardest thing of the night was when we lost the one. Jake could only do so much and even though his heat was keeping the cub warm. It just wasn't enough. Almost immediately Jake took the cub back to where its mother lay and buried the cub with the rest.

My father seemed to perk up at this news, not at the death, but finally putting two and two together. "They aren't human at all.. well that's good news." I looked at him as if he had lost it, we had been telling him that in our minds all along.. All I could think was 'Duh. It would take longer than a day to pop a kid out dad' I grumbled in my mind.

I could see Rose out of the corner of my eye still mumbling to her self. She was really getting annoying. I grabbed both the cubs and headed to my bedroom slamming the door shut. I so wasn't in the mood to deal with this. I didn't care what they thought about my mood swing I didn't care what they would think about anything anymore. I didn't need someone's attitude to ruin my bliss. 'I probably shouldn't have left Jake alone with them though' I thought. I placed the pups on the floor and then quickly made the bed before lying down. I heard a whine and an attempted jump to land on the bed. I looked down to see Gabe making his way back to the corner of the room and then running to forward with hopes of getting on the bed. Lily was looking amused sitting a little out of the way. I rolled my eyes catching Gabe as he leapt on to the bed and held my arms out for Lily who came almost immediately to join us on the bed.

"I guess our little pow wow here is over children," I signed. Getting up I grabbed the suitcase, and placed it on the bed. I heard a knock on the door and threw a shoe almost hitting Jake as he entered. "Sorry" I mumbled. "Thought you were my dad." He raised an eyebrow and came over to me. Sitting me on the bed he sat down next to me and gave me a long hug. The cubs almost immediately bounced over and started climbing all over him. "Let's go Nessie."

I stormed down the hall past my family with my freshly packed suitcase. "Well let's get this over with and go home so I can just go back to dealing with the shit your giving me day in and day out." Jake followed slowly behind me with his suitcase trying to not trip over the pups who were following him to the car.

**Jake's P.O.V. **

I watched as Nessie slammed the door. 'Okay that's a new one' I thought as I slowly walked down the hall. I knocked on the door and opened it slightly only to be greeted by a shoe hurtling toward my head. I heard mumbled sorry came from her mouth. 'Okay note to self don't let Nessie near shoes when she's mad.' I thought again as I sat on the bed. I caught Gabe as he went for my ears.

She had packed quickly and then stormed out of be bedroom yelled at her parents and headed out to the car. I looked down at the cubs. 'ummm mood swings anyone.' I thought to myself as I followed after her with my own suitcase in hand.

I stopped in the kitchen and took out the milk. I placed it into a few bottles then looked at the cubs who were following me. I had to try hard to not trip over them. They were in a playful mood. I noticed her family still sitting confused by what had just happened. 'Join the club' I wanted to mutter to them but I kept my mouth shut. "Come on you two.. Momma's mad and we don't want to make her any madder. If momma ain't happy….. no ones going to be happy." I hurried towards the car where Nessie was sitting in the front seat and the door behind her was open.

I placed a small diaper bag that was holding the bottles in the back seat with the two cubs as they jumped in. I shut the door then walked to the driver's side. I noticed Edward standing at the front door fuming. 'Hey don't get mad at me. I'm just doing as I'm told. We will meet you at home.' I thought as I drove down the drive way.

"And since you so kindly ruined everything you can finish picking up and cleaning the house dad!" Nessie yelled as I turned onto the main road and began our journey to the closet airport. I was going to have to figure out how much it was going to be to get this car back home. "Drive to Vegas" Nessie said catching my off guard. "I am not going home." She slumped in her seat and began to cry. I watched as she took her phone and threw it into the forest. "Yeah I know bad choice but I'm done with that shit. I know its so soon but lets get married then head south" It sounded more of a question than an order and I probably should have said no but all I could do was nod to stunned to talk.

**Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** I own no one but my little wolves!_

_**A/N:** Sorry it took me a little longer than I thought to get this up. Was trying to redo all 3 active stories I have. I still am working on the one. Working 12 hr shifts and helping take care of my grandma is exhausting, Thanks for you patience and I know this is short but I will get more ideas so I can write while I am at work this weekend!_

**Nessie's P.O.V.**

It was silent as Jake drove his way toward Vegas. I slid down in my seat feeling guilty about the tantrum I had just thrown. I rationalized with my self that it was for the best. After all my family only treated me like a baby. Could they not see I wasn't anymore? I had needs just like they had. I turned around to look at the cubs and noticed they were sound asleep in the back. Lilly had her head resting on Gabe's neck. I smiled at the image. Maybe someday things would work out.

"Are you mad at me Jake?" I questioned. He has been silent since I asked him to take me to Vegas.

"No…Not really Nessie" He began, "I just have a lot on my mind. Like how are we going to make it work? Not us! Like money wise. Yeah we have money now, but what happens when it runs out. I know you have your debit card and its your account so they cant check it or anything, except maybe Carlisle and Esme, but they are on our side it seems so they wont tell."

"We will have to get jobs then," I stated calmly. "I don't mind doing that Jake as long as I am with you." I looked over at him as he smiled.

"I guess we will figure it out once we get there." Jake stated as he turned off an exit and into a truck stop. "But I am hungry. So let's grab some snacks, use the bathroom and then continue on."

I nodded and looked back to the cubs. Lilly had woken up as we had pulled into the truck stop. "We probably should take them to the bathroom Jake." I suggested as he nodded. "I'll bring them to the forest over there for a few minutes if you want to head in and start getting the things."

He kissed me quickly on the lips and then headed towards the entrance. It took me a few moments to wake up Gabe, who just was not having it. I sighed and picked him up heading toward the forest. Lilly followed after me quickly and was very happy to get in the trees. "Stay close" I said to her, thankfully she seems to understand what I wanted because she didn't run off.

I put Gabe down. He didn't like it but he scampered off to a tree a few feet away, did his business, and then came back. I looked to Lily who did the same. "Alright you two, lets go back to the car."

We walked over to the car and I let them in before going into the store to find Jake.


End file.
